Oleander
by LisbethDreams
Summary: A game is being played in Port Charles, one false step and lives will be lost. This is a General Hospital fic featuring many characters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm thinking this will be ten chapters. ABC/Disney still owns everything they own.

* * *

[b]Chapter 1[/b]

Some men propagated orchids, finding the delicacy of the flower a challenge, not so Alfred; the orchid is too tame, too mild of a plant for him. He cups the delicate pink and white buds gently between leather clad fingers. Small and fragile the buds may be but few plants are more deadly than the oleander.

Gently he uses shears to take a small cutting, with a sharp knife he splits the end and removes any leaves that would sit in the water. He places the cutting in a large glass of good well water on a shelf on the East side of the conservatory. His final act of the day is to cover it with a small glass terrarium to increase the humidity before leaving the peace of the conservatory.

He stops by the gardener's room on his way to the kitchen to exchange his old leather gloves for crisp white butler's gloves.

"There you are," Mrs. Hudson crows while stirring the polenta. "Playing with those plants again when we have a dinner party to get ready. Three hundred people in attendance and the additional waitstaff is late."

"Thirty-four waiters in crisp black uniforms are on the launch and will arrive momentarily. Rachel has begun to unpack the Hapsburg china. Twenty-four cases of premium liquor arrived this morning, it's five hours before the first guests arrive, and dinner smells wonderful as always.

Mrs. Hudson laughs, "As always you know and manage everything with your all seeing eye"

Alfred bends his head towards the six people in white chef coats, "How are you finding the assistant chef's?"

"It took awhile to get them used to how I run things but they'll do."

Now it's Alfred's turn to laugh, "Only you could get chefs from a three-star Michelin restaurant to do things your way."

"Michelin chefs," she scoffs. "Here to steal my recipes no doubt."

The house phone rings interrupting their conversation. White gloved fingers grab the phone, "Yes?"

"The helicopter is thirty minutes out."

"Excellent, thank you," Alfred says and puts the phone back on the receiver. He nods goodbye to Mrs. Hudson and leaves the room. Stopping at the entrance he re-arranges some flowers and trails his finger along a table top. Finding no dust, he moves on.

The front door opens and a whirlwind of awkward young limbs comes flying at him. He hears Norma yelling outside, "Spencer I said use the side door."

"Hey Alfred," Spencer says in greeting. "I jumped Nippit today. I can't wait to tell Cameron about it." He tries to run past Alfred but Alfred grabs him by the shoulder and ushers him out to Norma.

Norma gently directs Spencer's gaze to the line of muddy footprints lining the marble floor. "You, young man, will be cleaning that, but first we need to get you out of those muddy shoes. Thanks for the catch Alfred."

Alfred stands at attention at the top of the steps, hands clasped behind his back, watching them as they walk to the side of the house. He leans back slightly and takes a deep breath inhaling the sent of freshly mowed lawn. He scans the horizon, the property is in good shape, not a blade of grass is out of place. A lone gardener hangs one last Chinese lantern down at the docks.

He nods his head in approval and turns back into the house. Nimbly he avoids the mud and makes his way to the dining room. He enters to find controlled chaos. The extra wait staff is being directed by Rachel and the younger maid is arranging flowers in a centerpiece.

Unable to resist, he steps in and re-drapes the English ivy, winding it more gracefully down the vase.

"When you are done in here, please make sure the gardeners placed the potted plants correctly throughout the ballroom," he asks the young woman. "Last time they didn't distribute the oleanders well."

"Of course," she answers with a nod.

"Good job on the centerpieces," he says before leaving everyone to their work and heading to the helicopter pad. He leaves the house using a back door and pauses, noticing a fallen leaf on the path. He picks up the leaf and puts it in his pocket, making a mental note to throw it out later.

Standing at attention he waits, but not for long. The sound of rotor blades beating the air comes from the South. The helicopter appears to slow upon approach, floating in air like a hummingbird before making a near perfect landing.

He watches as black stilettos swing from the open helicopter door, long graceful limbs follow. He might appreciate the figure that heads toward him if he didn't know who and what she was. Her steely eyed gaze meets his, not a strand of blonde hair moves in her tightly wound bun as if in defiance of the beating rotor.

Silently she presents a slim arm, baring a silver cuff. He extends the key and opens the cuff releasing her from a silver briefcase. He opens the case, verifies the content and nods acceptance. She pulls out her iPhone and hands it to him. He types in the access code approving the transfer of funds. Still in silence she takes back the phone and returns to the helicopter.

Alfred watches her leave, never turning his back on her. When the helicopter is no longer in sight he takes the case to Nikolas' personal suite. After it is locked securely away in the vault he makes a call and says four little words, "The game has begun."


	2. Chapter 2

[b]Chapter 2[/b]

Nikolas stands by the front door, a receiving line of one. He greets each guest graciously and with cool politeness as they arrive. He knows that distractions are dangerous tonight but can't stop anticipating Elizabeth's arrival, watching for her. Every now and then he catches the sound of Alfred announcing the guests as they enter the ballroom. "The French Ambassador and Mrs. Gravois." "Bishop Piskopos."

He looks down upon the dark man climbing the steps towards him.

"Corinthos, Ms. Walsh," he says by way of greeting.

"Hey, Nikolas," the shorter man drawls in response. "No date tonight and at your own party. Couldn't even pay for an escort, what a shame."

Claire puts her hand on Sonny's chest silencing him. "I apologize for Sonny's rudeness. I thought I had him trained better."

"No apology necessary Ms. Walsh. Sonny and I are old … friends," Nikolas replies dismissing them to greet the next arriving guests.

"Edward, Monica, I am very glad you could attend," Nikolas says reaching to give Monica a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"It's a sad state of affairs when a Quartermaine has to arrive behind a Corinthos," Edward replies. He turns to Monica, "I knew we should have taken our yacht instead of the launch."

"Edward," Monica says in exasperation. "Will you never change?"

Nikolas laughs, "If he did he wouldn't be the Edward Emily loved."

Monica looks a little teary-eyed at the mention of her deceased daughter. Nikolas gives her hand a squeeze in comfort and apology for bringing up the memory.

"It's alright Nikolas. I'm alright."

Edward offering comfort the only way he knows how changes the subject."Now Monica, don't keep talking this young man's ear off. I see a few politicians we need to sway if ELQ is going to get EPA approval for our next expansion project."

"Edward, tell them the Cassadines are behind the project."

"Well I certainly will. Did you hear that Monica, Nikolas supports our project. I wonder how much money," Edwards voice trails off as he and Monica head towards the ballroom.

Nikolas can't help smile and shake his head after Edward is out of site. His smile freezes in place at the site of his next guest.

"Luke."

"What's with the royal command to come to Cassa Crazy?" Luke asks. "Not satisfied with lording it over everyone at the hospital you have to drag us here."

"You didn't need to come."

"And miss this salubrious occasion? Never."

The elegant woman on his arm asks, "Salubrious?"

"Yes my pudding pop. Young Cassadine keeps better Scotch than your vaunted family. It does my heart good to drink it."

Nikolas closes the receiving line and joins his guests. He makes small talk and mingles, playing his part as perfect host. Almost all the players are in place, every pawn, knight, and bishop. His adversaries, business partners, family, friends, and acquaintances are all where he wants and needs them to be. Everyone but two. He can't help watching for one, Elizabeth, listening for Alfred to announce her name. A part of him is glad she hasn't arrived, it is safer for them both if she stays away.

He begins to accept that she will not be joining them this evening when a shiver runs down his spine. He catches a whiff of her familiar scent. He turns to see her, a vision in blue, at the top of the ballroom. Alfred announces her name, "Ms. Elizabeth Webber." Nikolas fights the urge to go to her, to keep her at his side. He nods a greeting, the perfect host, and turns his back fighting to keep his mind in the game.

He leaves the Senator from New York to talk to his good friends Robin and Patrick. They make small talk. "How is Emma?" he asks.

"Perfect," Patrick answers. "Her favorite toy is a race car. We've got a future Nascar driver on our hands."

"I still have hopes of getting her interested in the stethoscope I gave her for Christmas. What about Spencer?"

"He's good. Excellent in fact. He made his first successful jump on Nippit today. I'm sure he's still telling Cameron and Jake all about it."

Robin looks startled and asks, "The kids are here?"

"No, of course not. Norma took Spencer to Elizabeth's. She is watching all the boys tonight."

"They must be having a great time," Robin says relieved. She reaches into her evening bag and pulls out a compact, powders her nose, puts the compact away and reaches for Patrick's hand. "I want to talk to Maxie before dinner, she and Matt are over by the band."

She leaves both men. Patrick looks after her before turning back to Nikolas and saying, "I hurt her pretty badly and I'm grateful for this opportunity to spend an evening with her. But if this evening goes badly and she's hurt again I don't know what I'd do."

He reaches to shake Nikolas' hand, "Thanks for the invitation."

Nikolas releases Patrick's hand and says,"You're welcome. Dinner will be served shortly. You may want to rejoin your wife."

Nikolas rolls the small pill that Patrick past to him during the hand shake around his fingers before pocketing it. He nods to Alfred who announces dinner. All the guests remove to the dinning room. Every seat is taken but one.

Just as Nikolas is about to take his seat one last name is called, "Princess Helena Cassadine." The black queen has arrived, the board is set.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

If the regulars weren't at the Cassadine party they were somewhere other than Jake's. Johnny played piano for a small crowd, Sam McCall at the bar, Coleman, a few of the locals, and two strangers sitting at a corner table.

He was in the middle of "Cry Me a River, when his phone buzzed on top of the piano. He finishes playing the piece and then checks the incoming text, "e4". He gets up from the piano and goes to the bar.

"Give me something new to drink," he asks of Coleman.

Coleman gives him an arched look before leaning back against the bar. "Something new, are you in the mood for whiskey or So Co? Cause I can do a White Knight or a Sicilian Kiss."

"Which one has the bourbon?"

"The Sicilian."

Johnny holds his phone in both hands on the bar and rocks it back and forth a bit, with a wry smile he says, "The Sicilian huh. Is it's kiss as deadly as Michael Corleone's?" He laughs and adds, "All right Coleman, I'll try the Sicilian."

Sam, sitting at the end of the bar waives a $50 at Coleman and sets it under her glass. "For my tab, " she says while grabbing her leather jacket and heading out the door.

Coleman pours Johnny's drink and watches as one of the strangers gets up to follow Sam. He serves Johnny his drink and pours some So Co in a shot glass. "I think I'll join you. It's that kind of night."

Sam gets on her motorcycle and races to her mother's office. While riding along the streets of Port Charles she wishes there was more she could do to help Nikolas. Three lights before her destination rain begins to fall. "Damn it," she thinks. "This would be so much easier if I could just call Alexis."

The last light turns red, she slows to a stop and notices the black sedan three cars behind. It looks familiar. "I guess the subterfuge is necessary," she thinks. She always thought that the problems in Nikolas' life would come from Helena's enemies, not somewhere else.

Pulling up at her mother's office building she notices the sedan driving slowly past. She get's off and goes to the door and presses the bell. Waiting to be buzzed in she catches site of the sedan coming back down the street. One of the windows slowly opens, just then the door buzzes and she pushes it quickly open, sliding safely behind the armored glass.

Alexis is waiting for her at the top of the elevator. She reaches to give Sam a quick hug. "Oh you're all wet," she says playing with Sam's hair. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes mom, everything is fine."

"When it became late I got worried, so sue me, I'm your mother."

Sam closes and locks the office door behind them. She goes to the window and peaks through the blinds. "Damn it's still there."

Alexis comes over and looks too. "What's still there."

"Mom don't look, they'll know I know I'm being followed."

"Followed. Why would they follow you? We've been very careful, very vocal about why I'm going to be late for the party."

Sam pushes her hair back from her head in frustration. "I don't know, I just don't know. But Nikolas' plan is falling into place tonight and I'm being followed. Alexis, they were at Jake's and only one man followed me. That means the other one is still there watching Coleman, Johnny or both."

"I wish they would just leave us all alone. There is nothing any of us could have done to deserve this, those poor children."

"We don't have time to get emotional right now. Robin sent Johnny the text and he chose to drink the Sicilian Kiss."

"You're right of course. The Sicilian...okay, that means the Sicilian Defense," Alexis says as she sits at her desk and opens her laptop. "In chess if the game opens with white moving e4 the most successful defense is the Sicilian which, if I'm remembering correctly is c5. C5 exposes the black bishop."

"I'm glad you understand chess because I have no idea about any of this."

"That's all right dear you have many other talents. Here's Nikolas' guest list." Alexis runs her finger down the monitor and Sam leans over her to see. "There are two Bishops, Geraci and Piskopos."

"Nikolas put all his guests up at the Metro Court. I'll go there next and do a little breaking and entering."

"I didn't hear you say that. Be careful Sam. Watch your back."

Sam kisses Alexis on the cheek and heads for the door, "Don't worry I can take care of myself. Don't leave the office unless you are sure it's safe."

"Mac is picking me up. What could be safer than going to a dance with the Police Commissioner on my arm? I wish he was going to be unarmed, I'm going to have a hard time not shooting Helena."

At the door Sam turns to look back at her mother, "Being unarmed wouldn't stop you, you could always stab her with the butter knife."

"Why do you think I'm not at dinner?"

"Mom, if the stakes weren't so high this would be fun, working with you."

"Be careful, I love you," Alexis calls after her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

[b]Chapter 4[/b]

Robin puts her cell phone back in her evening bag. Looks across the table at Elizabeth and says, "Emma's just been put to bed and she went down beautifully. With my phone I'm never out of touch. Nikolas says all the kids are at your place tonight, it must have been hard leaving them."

Elizabeth smiles for the first time that evening."Yes, Jake is doing much better now, so Audrey talked me into taking a night off from sitting at his bedside. Nikolas and I try to give Spencer as much time with Aiden as possible. That and Norma won't be as clingy as I am with Jake at the moment. I think they will all enjoy not having me there, being over protective."

The unspoken tension in the air threatens to become overwhelming, Patrick tries to break it with a joke, "I've never seen so much silverware in my life." He holds up a knife, "I could probably buy Emma her first real race car with this."

Elizabeth laughs and can't stop herself from looking over at Nikolas. The conversation fades around her. She watches as Nikolas holds court with Helena at his side. Nikolas has no problem keeping up with Helena and holding his own at his table filled with august personalities. She worries about him and their friends, about everyone that is helping them tonight.

Her gaze settles on Helena. She has never liked her, doesn't respect her as a human being but she does give her credit for being able to take care of herself, for her ability to thrive, not just survive. Her gaze moves from Helena to pass over the guests at the head table. She must have paused too long on one of them because she catches Nikolas giving her a small shake of his head, telling her to stop.

She obeys him and moves from watching the head table to focus on a nearby window. It has begun to rain. Alfred walks by the window, she follows him with her gaze. He walks to the head table, goes to Nikolas and leans down to give him a private message. Nikolas looks concerned, hides it quickly and makes his excuses from the table.

Her attention is caught by Matt who has just finished dinner. "God I wish I could eat like this more often. I never knew short ribs could taste this good or be this fancy. Almost beats a Chicago style hot dog."

Patrick disagrees, "I don't know, nothing beats a Chicago style except maybe a slaw dog."

Maxie interrupts, not enjoying the conversation, "Here we are with the best of society, well not the best of fashion society, and all you guys can talk about is sports and hot dogs."

Robin replies, "You can put the man in a tux but it's still the same man, just in a prettier package."

Patrick takes a drink of wine and says ironically, "Thanks dear."

Maxie rubs the collar of Matt's tux with a proprietary hand, "It is a beautiful tux."

"We could always talk about work, had an interesting gall bladder removal today," Matt says helpfully.

"No thanks, the hot dog conversation is more interesting." Maxie's attention is grabbed by the dessert a waiter puts before her. "Look at the meringue shells they are shaped like Prada bags. I have to find out who catered the desserts. We can use these at Kate's next Crimson sponsored fashion show. They are almost too precious to eat."

Elizabeth is too worried to eat the dessert. She downs the glass of champagne she was just served and tries not to look overly anxious for Nikolas' return. She wishes she knew more of the plan but Nikolas only told people what little he could and no one was told other people's roles to play unless necessary for the plan. He thought that safer.

Nikolas has yet to return when Helena opens the ballroom for dancing. She also invites a select few to the card room for cigars and one could assume gambling. Elizabeth watches Luke escort Helena. Tracy was in conversation with Edward and some ELQ business partners. She wonders what role Luke would play.

Her contemplation is interrupted when Alfred comes behind her to assist with the chair. As she stands next to him he whispers, "Master Nikolas wants you to know that the pieces are moving as he wills. He also requests that you open the dance with him."

She looks startled and whispers, "Are you sure? He said it was better for us to keep apart."

"I can assure you that the request came from him not five minutes ago Miss Elizabeth."

"Then yes, of course I'll dance with him; I wouldn't want to be the first pawn to not obey."

Alfred looks startled at her bitter tone, "Miss Elizabeth don't ever think of yourself as a mere pawn. You are to be as protected as the queen. He also noticed you are without a corsage for the evening and presents this for you."

Elizabeth looks down at the wrist corsage as Alfred slips it over her wrist. She flirts with touching the soft pink flowers on top, oleander. "Sometimes a master player sacrifices the queen Alfred."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jax sees Sam enter the Metro Court, he walks to the front desk and says to the clerk, "Take fifteen, I'll man the desk."

The clerk looks shocked, "Are you sure sir?"

"Absolutely. I don't want Carly to think I can't handle anything she can."

"Thank you sir," the clerk says and leaves, walking past a damp Sam.

"Hello Jax. How is Joss?"

Jax gives Sam a giant smile, "Joss is wonderful. What can I do for you this evening."

Sam looks around, making sure no one is near and can overhear and whispers, "Has anyone followed me in?"

Jax looks up quickly before returning his gaze to the computer monitor before him. "No but a car stopped across the street and no one has gotten out yet."

"Damn it; I'll have to improvise." She reaches for his face across the desk. "Just play along," she says giving him a deep kiss. She releases his lips long enough to murmur two names, "Geraci and Piskopos."

Jax puts one hand in her hair and murmurs back, "I don't think they can see us Sam." With his other hand he brings up guest search and types in Geraci, room 412. He pushes her away and types in Piskopos, room 434.

"We need to be very cautious Jax. Get into the elevator with me."

He switches from guest search to registration, clearing the screen, and waves over a clerk to cover the desk. He reaches into his pocket, making sure he has his universal room key. He moves around the desk and puts his arm around Sam, ignoring the shocked looks from his staff.

At the open elevator door Sam kisses Jax again, he picks her up and pushes her into the elevator, stopping the kiss long enough to press five and close the door. When the doors are shut, they break apart.

Jax moves as far away from Sam as he can gat and says, "When Carly hears about this and she will, the staff loves her, she is going to kill us both."

"Carly can try. You may not point out the hypocrisy of her outrage, but I will and I'll enjoy every minute of the fight."

"As long as it doesn't get physical I won't interfere. Carly can hold her own but I won't have her hurt."

"I know Jax, that's one of the things I've always liked about you."

On the fifth floor Jax tries to give Sam the key.

"Oh no, you're coming with me. Right now if I'm being followed they think we're having sex in one of your hotel rooms, if you're spotted they'll know that you and I are up to something."

The two of them head to the stairs and walk down to the fourth floor. Jax cautiously opens the door and makes sure the coast is clear. They walk quickly to the closest room, number 434. Sam knocks on the door and calls out, "Room service."

No one answers, she moves away so Jax can use his key and open the door. They enter quickly closing the door behind them.

He asks, "Do you know what we are looking for?"

"No, so we'll have to look everywhere. It could be a file on a computer or a real file, something hidden. Don't open anything without looking for a tell."

"A tell?"

"Yes, like a hair placed over the edge of a drawer. If the drawer is opened, the hair will fall telling our dear Bishop that his room has been searched."

"We're investigating a Bishop? Why would Helena work with a Bishop, to attack children?"

"For once I don't think Helena is the guilty party. She might be evil but she wouldn't risk Nikolas. Jake was the only one hurt in the attack but they were all in danger."

"Nikolas said things were bad. I didn't realize it was that bad."

"It's worse. Someone attacked Lulu last night. If Dante hadn't come home when he did she'd be dead."

"Why haven't I heard this? Surely Carly knows."

"No she doesn't and she can't know. Nikolas doesn't want her going off all half-cocked and ruining his plan. Lulu is fine. She's secured in one of Sonny's safe-houses with Dante."

Sam goes to the computer on the hotel room desk. It's open but not on. "Computers aren't as secure as people think, if this guy is the one who's been tormenting Nikolas' family, he probably wouldn't keep anything on it. But we need to be sure."

While Jax searches the room, Sam turns on the laptop. She uses Jax's cell phone to call Spinelli. He uses remote access to hack into the computer. While Spinelli searches the computer Sam leaves the desk and helps Jax explore the room. All the searches come up empty until Sam and Jax lift the mattress. In the middle of bed is a plain vanilla envelope.

Sam opens it and says, "Dear God, we've found our Bishop."

Jax hears a click at the door, he grabs Sam's arm and pushes her behind him as the door swings open.

An angry blonde enters the room, "You have three seconds to explain what's going on here Jax."

"Carly! How did you find us?"

"Security keeps track of when and where key cards are used. Now stop avoiding the question."

"I'll explain everything, well almost everything, but we need to put this room to rights and Sam has to go."

"Na ah Jax, little Miss Tramp isn't going anywhere."

"Relax Carly, Jax and I are not sleeping with each other."

"I can see that, at least you aren't at this moment." She folds her arms across her chest and stands in front of her husband, "I want an explanation Jax."

"Sam did we find what you need?"

"Yes."

"Just go. I'll take care of the room and Carly."

"Take care of! The day any man takes care of me..." Carly's voice trails off as Sam escapes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth is silent as Nikolas moves her around the dance floor to _Once In A Lifetime_. He tries to get her to speak to him.

"Remember the first time we danced?"

She can't help but remember it, she finds herself leaning into him at the happy memories. Then she remembers the first time he gave her a corsage, a far less deadly one. She stiffens and moves back from him.

She asks, "Can we talk?"

Nikolas knows what she's really asking. "Not now. I think what we have to talk about should be done in private."

She looks disappointed and asks, "What can we talk about than... chess?"

He puts his forehead to hers. "Now there's a safe topic. Are you and I reduced to polite conversation only? Small talk?"

She answers him impatiently, "Oh I'll talk about anything, you're the one restricting the conversation."

"Okay, we'll talk about chess." He looks up and sees Alexis and Mac at the ballroom entryway. Nikolas turns his attention back to Elizabeth,."Shall we start with castling?"

She gives him _the _look.

"Right. Castling is a move that makes the king safer and places the rook into a more active part of the board, center stage if you will."

"When would one castle?"

"Early in the game is best but you can do it at anytime as long as the king and rook haven't been moved from their original position. For instance, I am in the midst of a game where I am about to perform a long castle at the end."

Elizabeth releases an exhale, one she hadn't known she was holding. She relaxes knowing the drama won't happen until after the dance. Feeling lighter she changes the subject. "Enough about chess, if we can't talk about anything real the least you could do is entertain me."

His eyes light up and he smiles at her. "Oh you find me entertaining. Good that means you [i]can[/i] enjoy my company. We've come a long way."

The song ends and Nikolas escorts her to the edge of the ballroom near Alexis and Mac.

"Hello Nikolas dear. Elizabeth it's good to see you out and about," Alexis says in greeting. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here for dinner. Please tell me someone poisoned Helena over dessert."

Nikolas says, "No, no, not over dessert."

"I saw Sam earlier, she sends her regrets too."

"I understand. She and Spinelli have to take every case they get. That's the bad part about running you're own business."

Mac interrupts, "Excuse me Nikolas, but I want to steal your aunt away for a dance."

"Absolutely," Nikolas says. "Be my guest, enjoy the party."

"Just one dance Mac. I need to talk to Tracy about the ELQ contract she gave me to review this morning."

"The contract can wait until later or tomorrow even. Tonight let's just have fun."

Elizabeth looks up at Nikolas searchingly, trying to deduce if Sam is one of Nikolas' pawns. "Sam has a new case? I hope it isn't as dangerous as her last case."

"She told me a little about it, I don't think so. At least it shouldn't be, she only has a small part to play. I'm sorry Elizabeth, as host I need to check on my guests, even if I would rather spend the entire evening with you. Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course," Elizabeth says fiddling with the band of her corsage.

"Be careful there are pins in that. I wouldn't want you to be hurt," Nikolas says putting his hand on top of hers. His finger plays along her wrist. She follows his finger with her eyes and watches as he tucks a little white pill under the band. "Try to get Luke onto the dance floor. I don't want him spending all night playing cards and losing the Haunted Star. I still have a vested interest in that venture. He'll at least consider it if you ask."

"And where will you be while I'm smothering to death in cigar smoke?"

"Trying to get Patrick to allow me a dance with Robin."

"Interfering in their troubled marriage?"

"No, just wanting to dance with an old friend before a bunch of duty dances."

"Hosting a party doesn't seem to be easy or fun."

"I'll get an opportunity to sneak into the game room at some point. It wouldn't be a Cassadine event if I didn't lose money to a few key players."

Elizabeth shakes her head at him, "Bribery."

"No, just good business."

"You'd better hope Mac doesn't go into that room. Last I checked gambling is still illegal in New York."

"Alexis will keep him occupied elsewhere."

Elizabeth hears Robin yelling at Patrick. "You should go and stop Robin's scene."

"I will, you stop Luke from playing too deep. I wouldn't want him to risk more than the Haunted Star."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Nikolas tries not to look back at Elizabeth as she leaves the ballroom. He curses Robin's timing, he and Elizabeth haven't spent that much time talking in over a year. But now is not the time for regrets, someone is targeting his family, first him one of his cars was tampered with but he wasn't using it that day; unfortunately it was Elizabeth driving, she and the children nearly drowned. After that someone messed with Jake's medicine at the hospital, now Lulu.

It all started six months ago, with a phone call from Scott. Laura was having nightmares again and had been for awhile. She thought she was being followed, she was becoming paranoid. Scott increased her therapy sessions but they weren't helping, things were getting worse. The day of the call Scot found evidence that her nightmares were true, someone was tormenting her and they were threatening her children and grandchildren. For once the villain wasn't Helena, perhaps she was growing soft in her declining years.

It's taken all six months and millions of dollars to track down every person who might hold a grudge against Laura and to be safe, the Cassadines. They were all at the ball. Some came, excited for the invitation, others had to be blackmailed or bribed but they came. One of his guests would die tonight, he just awaits confirmation of his theory.

He walks up to the screaming Robin and with a slight bow at Patrick whirls her onto the dance floor. Her cell phone is in her hand, he looks at the screen and sees, "the Greek." He exhales and says, "You should really consider not making public scenes Robin. You risk looking deranged, it does you no favors."

Robin huffs and wrests her wrist from his hand to put her cell phone back in her purse, she than gracefully puts her hand back in his and joins him in the waltz.

"Not even a request to dance? You're very controlling," Robin says in mock exasperation while twirling around the ballroom with Nikolas.

"Absolutely, I only care about my wants and desire," Nikolas answers ironically. "Since we've been friends for years I thought you already knew that."

"Hmm, I've touched a nerve. You know I don't believe that, it's just all this cloak and..."

"Robin," Nikolas warns.

Robin starts over, "I think part of you is getting a kick out of this. I really do. A little advice from one friend to another, don't get comfortable with it, you might find that it takes you to dark places from which you can never return. Any way thanks for interrupting the latest in a long line of arguments with Patrick. It seems that's all we do anymore, fight."

"If you're open to some reciprocal friendly advice on relationships," Nikolas arches an eyebrow at her surprised look. "Not my own, my mother's, sometimes anger is love in disguise."

"No offense to Laura but I don't agree. Anger is all that's left, I'm done putting energy towards our marriage."

"You may think you're not but you are, negative energy is still energy."

"Darn it, I hate when you're right. It really messes with my opinion that you're aloof and disinterested."

"My apologies, I shall work at being …. unavailable."

"Don't work too hard at it, you might get confused with your uncle Stefan. So be careful."

Elizabeth enters the game room. Pausing she looks at each of the players, Sonny, some men and a woman she doesn't recognize, Luke and Helena. One of them is trying to kill her children and he or she sits playing poker, acting as if they haven't a care in the world. She wants that person to suffer, to die a slow and painful death. The ferocity of her desire surprises her. She's never felt such anger in her life, it nearly brings her to her knees. Where once she was opposed to Nikolas' plan she now finds herself in agreement.

She looks down at the corsage on her wrist, fully aware of what it means. She has the power to prevent Nikolas from taking revenge, she could walk out of this room and flush that little white pill down a toilet. Her fingers play with the corsage, she looks up and catches Helena's eye. Helena sneers at her and Elizabeth can read the contempt. Helena would exact revenge with no guilt, with no sympathy for the guilty party, she sees Elizabeth's hesitation as weakness.

Elizabeth straightens her spine and walks purposefully to the table, tonight she is not weak, she's a mother protecting her children. She stands behind Luke and reaches to put her hand on his shoulder, Helena puts down her cards and grabs Elizabeth's wrist.

"What an interesting corsage, Nikolas must be making a statement giving you Oleander. It's poisonous you know." While she speaks Helena sweeps one finger under the corsage and takes the pill.

Elizabeth is shocked, the pill was to go to Luke. Helena reads the surprise in Elizabeth's eyes and says, "Perhaps that's what he wants, he'd get sole custody of little Aiden. I'm in complete accord with my grandson; some mothers are more trouble than they are worth. He gives you a poisonous corsage and you blindly put it on. That's the difference between you and me. I don't live my life according to a man's plan, I do what I want, when I want. You should try that some time, you might be interesting enough for more than a one night stand or sordid affair."

Luke exhales a puff of cigar smoke and interrupts, "Helena, that's the mother of my grandchildren you are insulting."

"And my great-grandson, which is almost more of a disgrace for poor Aiden than what little Spencer needs to suffer. At least his embarrassment of a mother had the good graces to die."

Sonny looks like he wants to say something on his sister's behalf but he just sits back in his chair and watches the show.

Elizabeth looks at Luke a little desperately and says, "Luke I was wondering if you would dance with me."

Luke gives Helena a long look and pats Elizabeth's wrist meaningfully. "Thanks for the offer my dear but I'm winning and it's never good to leave the table mid-way through a good hand. Maybe later. Right now I'm working on taking Helena for everything she's worth."

Elizabeth understands that Luke knows who has the pill and that he'll take care of it, left with nothing to do and not wanting to draw attention to anything she leaves the room. She needs to find Nikolas and warn him that the black queen was making her own moves.

* * *

AN : I'd like to thank all my reviewers your words of encouragement are greatly appreciated. I'd also like to apologize, because I don't know if I'll be finishing this fic. I can't seem to get chapter 8 to come together, it's been six weeks since I started editing it, deleting much of it and starting all over and a month since I stopped trying. But life changes, so we'll see.


End file.
